


Sam's First

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Crush, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a friend at his new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's First

Sam really should have told Dean, he knows. Whenever he felt like he was going to come out to him he got scared off with Dad coming back. Or he just scared himself off by thinking of Dean telling Dad, or Dean reacting badly, like he thought his Dad would. And to his defense he really did expect them to move relatively soon. So of course, when he met Jeremy at the public school Sam was going to at the time in Cherokee, Iowa he did his best to not get attached and just enjoy the company.  


Sam met Jeremy a few days into his sophomore year there. Of course he'd gone to a different high school his freshman year so he was the new kid again. He was just glad it wasn't the middle of the school year. Jeremy sat near him in his English class and across the room from him in Biology. His first day he walked in cautiously and took the open seat in the room. The teacher had introduced him to Jeremy, mentioning that in that class they often paired up with the person next to them. He suggested that he and Jeremy could even trade schedules to see if they had other classes together  


When they'd saw they had Biology together Jeremy smiled up at him, his blue, almost gray, eyes practically shining and said, “Oh, thank god! I hadn't known anyone in that class. Pairing up was gonna be hell. How about I show you where the classroom is and, I don't know, show you what I've discovered since my freshman year here?” Jeremy had attempted to tone down his excitement to a small smile and nervously scratched the back of his neck, combing his fingers through the short flat charcoal locks that reached his neck. Sam perked up immediately at Jeremy's nerves with an almost too enthusiastic, “Yes,” followed by a much calmer laid back, “Yes.”  


Of course Sam noticed Jeremy was cute when they'd first met. His eyes were obviously the first thing he was drawn to. They were bright and stunning, but he also had full cheeks that pinked up adorably against his pale skin. It was only when they'd started meeting up after classes and going to lunch together that Sam realized how attracted he was to Jeremy. He tried to hide it. After all this was his only friend in this school. He was sure Jeremy hadn't noticed his glances whenever Jeremy would lean over and put something in the trash. Sam couldn't help looking. It was like Dean's instinctive need to turn and check out a girl's ass as she walked by, Sam had to look every time. Sometimes Jeremy would even throw a piece of trash in and turn to him with a big smug grin that would make his heart pound in his chest.  


One day it started pouring rain after school, Sam was standing with Jeremy outside under a covered side of the school. Jeremy gave him a sympathetic frown as Sam stared up at the rain unfazed. He sighed and said, “Please tell me you're not walking home today.” Sam had turned to face Jeremy and smiled when he replied, “I'm not walking home today.” Sam gave a full-toothed grin when Jeremy rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. He heaved another sigh as Sam smiled fondly at his obvious consideration. When Jeremy's arm lunged, almost on its own, to reach Sam's hand, Sam almost gasped in surprise. His eyes were wide and he could only think of the warmth and strength of Jeremy's hand squeezing his. The instant he grabbed onto Sam he said with an excited smile, “Come on. I'll walk you home. We can just enjoy the rain and get soaked!” He let out a joyful laugh at the idea as he spoke.  


Jeremy had eased up on his grip, but still held on. His face grew tense with a nervous expression as he was realizing where his hand was. He wondered if he should pull back, but hesitated. Sam read him instantly and tried to ease his expression, offering a sincere smile at his suggestion. He tried to react before Jeremy thought too much and pulled away, taking his offer with him. Turning his palm to Jeremy's he grabbed onto his hand. Jeremy's eyes widened at the motion, but kept a soft tone in them. “Come on Jeremy,” Sam replied, “That sounds great.” Jeremy returned his smile and Sam tightened his grasp. He gave a small laugh and shook his head as he spoke, “We should probably run though.” Jeremy nodded in agreement, laughing out a short, “Yeah,” adding a small squeeze of Sam's hand, “I'm not even putting my hood on. We're just gonna get soaked.” They traded quick smiles and a short nod before Sam holding on tightly to Jeremy's hand, ran along with him out of the small cover they had and into the rain.  


Sam pulled Jeremy in the direction of the small apartment they were temporarily renting, smiling as he felt drops of rain painting his face. He heard a small yelp from Jeremy when he felt it too. Laughter started to bubbled out of them as they ran, giving an occasional shout just for the hell of it. Sam focused on the drops of rain running between their fingers. He tried to avoid slipping and falling in a puddle of mud especially in front of Jeremy. They ran like that for a ways, holding on tightly, side by side, laughing and turning to smile at each other. Sam could feel Jeremy's smile on him whenever he looked away. He felt warm despite the weight of his drenched clothes. Every inch of him heated with his palm tingling from Jeremy's touch. He almost frowned when they turned the corner leading to where the apartment was.  


They ran until they were under a slight roof standing by the stairs that went up to Sam place. Sam panted a little, but much less than Jeremy who was struggling to control his breathing. Sam let go of Jeremy's hand to rest it on the side of his arm as he said, “Well, I'm here,” with finality and a bit of disappointment noticeably etched in. Jeremy just smiled, lifting his shoulders slightly in what seemed like a shrug, and gave a soft, “Okay,” tilting his head towards the door asking a silent question. Sam's smile widened, instantly relieved that he wanted to stay. Sam turned his smile to his shoes for a moment before looking to Jeremy. He looked up the stairs and gestured with his head towards the door saying, “C'mon.”  


They made their way up the stairs. As Sam pulled his key from his pocket he stopped before unlocking the door. “Just-” he started, catching Jeremy's attention away from the key in his hand. “Just to warn you, my brother should be home.” Jeremy just nodded and continued to wait. Sam sighed before unlocking the door and pulled it open, trying to check the surroundings before Jeremy made his way in just in case Dean was walking around buck naked. Sam gave a silent prayer as he entered, feeling Jeremy right behind him. He sighed with relief as he met Dean's eyes. He was just watching TV, the worst of it being the crumbs from the half eaten bag of chips spread all over the couch and Dean's black t-shirt.  


Dean jumped up once he saw Sam, soaked from the pouring rain, the crumbs dispersing around the floor. “Sammy, what-,” Dean stopped with his words as he saw Jeremy come in behind him. “Oh, uh, Sammy and friend,” Dean said looking Jeremy up and down. Dean snapped out of his frozen state at Jeremy's small wave to him. “Oh, um, hi. Let me, uh, get some towels,” he said, the words drifting off as he walked down the hall to the bathroom leaving them standing by the door. As Dean came back he handed them both towels and they took them gratefully. Before Jeremy started to dry his dripping clothes Sam said, “Here, take your shoes and socks off. You'll just get the towel soaked. I'll get some of my clothes you could wear while yours dry.” Sam was about to reach out to grab Jeremy's hand when he felt Dean staring between Jeremy and him. “Oh, uh, Dean this is Jeremy from school,” Sam stated. Dean raised his eyebrows and continued looking Jeremy up and down until Jeremy stretch out his hand saying, “It's nice to meet you.” Dean took his hand, straightening and returning with, “You too,” giving a hum of approval at the firm grip turning on his classic charming smile. Sam glared at Dean before checking Jeremy to find he just had an eyebrow raised. After releasing Dean's hand Jeremy met Sam's gaze with a smile. Sam didn't realized he was holding his breath till Jeremy had smiled at him. Sam let it out in a deep sigh and grabbed Jeremy's arm as he said, “Well my room's over that way,” which caused Dean to raise his eyebrows and even wink as they walked away.  


They left a short trail of rain water and Sam could still hear the low rumble of Dean's laughter once they got to his room. Sam closed the door and turning to Jeremy he wished he had taken a breathe because the sight of Jeremy made him gasp. Jeremy's gray sweatshirt was soaked and clinging to his chest like a lifeline. His dark hair was resting against his forehead directing your gaze right to his dark eyes. Beads of water dripped from his hair, rolling down his face, running over his lips and down his neck to the hint of his chest peeking from his hoodie. Sam practically shivered just watching it dip below the collar. Even his jeans were soaked, becoming darker in the process, and now were barely holding onto his hips with the weight. Jeremy was dragging his eyes across Sam's room until he had heard Sam gasp and turned towards him. “What?” Sam shook his head trying to recover and get a hold of himself to respond. “Ah, no, uh, it's just my room is a mess. Sorry about that.” Sam turned to rummage through the cheap dresser they'd picked up at a Goodwill when they realized they'd be sticking around here. Sam hoped when he swallowed it wasn't audible and tried to focus on Jeremy's response. “It's not as bad as my room. Trust me,” he gave a laugh and continued his gaze around the room. “It's pretty nice in here actually.” He was nodding in approval and Sam wanted to turn and return with some quip or be polite, tell him to make himself at home here, but he just nodded and hoped every time he swallowed wasn't as loud as he thought. Sam pulled back to get another glimpse and then he was just staring, visibly devouring Jeremy with each run of his eyes up and down. He thought for a moment if this was the reason Dean was stumbling more and raising his eyebrows, even pointing that smile of his at Jeremy. Sam shook from his thoughts and dragged his glance back up, meeting Jeremy's eyes.  


Once Sam had stumbled over his words enough he handed Jeremy a pair of his gray sweats and a plain white t-shirt. He told him he could change in the bathroom across the hall and to put his wet clothes on the bathtub. Jeremy returned with a soft, “Thanks,” and a smile that made his knees go weak. Sam took a deep breathe before pulling off his wet clothes and drying off. He put on his most comfortable pair of shorts, which were his gray baggy basketball shorts, and one of his smaller blue t-shirts. He told himself it was definitely not because it was tighter on him and hugged his chest. Sam checked that the bathroom door was closed and ran to the living room to see Dean in his previous position. He took a deep breath and restrained himself from walking over and smacking the back of his head.  


Sam let his breath out in a sigh and Dean looked up, casting more potato chip crumbs to the floor as he stood up. He had a smug grin most likely due to his prepared comment he was currently laughing over that probably involved something with his shirt. Sam willed himself from sighing again. He raised a hand for Dean to hold back and Dean didn't hide his disappointment. “Dean, don't you think you could go do something in your room for a bit?” Sam asked as nicely as he could manage. Dean's grin returned as he commented, “Why don't you just go watch something with your laptop in _your_ room with your new boyfriend?” Sam was frustrated with how he blushed at that. He'd blush just thinking about the idea. Well, Dean did look satisfied with himself. Sam just glared at him as he gave a stern, “Dean,” that was only slightly less intimidating with his pink cheeks. Dean held his hands up in defeat as Sam let out a sigh. “Okay, okay. Might just steal your laptop though,” he returned, his smirk back on his face. Sam just shut his eyes and said, “Ugh, fine.” He couldn't even argue right now about the cite it'll be frozen on this time. Sam opened his eyes when Dean began talking again. “But just to warn you, I might walk through here again to go out and get a girlfriend of my own.” Sam scoffed and grumbled out, “Thanks for letting me know,” as Dean sauntered towards his room.  


The bathroom door opened then and Sam tried not to gasp this time at the sight of Jeremy in his clothes. His white t-shirt was almost see through and hugging onto his chest along with the sweats hanging perfectly on his hips that peeked out over the top. Even Dean stopped on his way to his room when he was faced with Jeremy. He raised his brow with a slight quirk to his lips and turned to look at Jeremy as he walked past. Sam ignored the burn of jealousy and little flop in his stomach at the sight of his brother checking out a guy _right_ in front of him.  


Jeremy walked over to Sam, glancing for a moment at Dean, catching his expression. When he got to Sam he held his hands to the side of him and asked, “Okay. Do I looked stupid?” Sam almost let out a laugh, but replied, “Oh, _no_ ,” which when he heard it the words sounded more exaggerated than he'd hoped, more like what he'd say in his head. He looked up hoping Jeremy hadn't heard his tone. By the proud smile on his face he had and Sam was going to roll his eyes until he met Jeremy's and saw a dark shade to them that practically oozed _interested_ and maybe even _arousal_? Sam shivered and cleared his throat so he could actually spit out something audible. “So, um, we can sit here and watch whatever is on,” he cleared his throat once more as he stepped around the couch and felt Jeremy follow. “Sorry there might not be much though.” Sam held in a scoff when he bent to sweep the crumbs off the couch, but lost any and all annoyance towards Dean when he saw the shift of Jeremy's legs as though he was leaning back to try and get a glimpse at Sam's ass. Sam's face heated when he stood back up fully and by the embarrassed look Jeremy was casting towards feet his assumptions were right. The couch creaked with their weight as they sat down at the edge of their own cushions. Sam desperately tried to control his breathing, especially with the warmth of Jeremy's shoulder touching ever so lightly against his.  


Sam's nerves racketed as he switched through the few stations they had, immensely worried there wouldn't be anything to watch, but then Sam found an old western film that was on. Relief fled over him and he rested on the channel, trying to immerse himself on what was happening midway through the movie as he's done many times before, but he could only focus on the warmth of Jeremy's shoulder and attempting to keep his breathing steady. Jeremy had shifted in his seat, brushing his bare arm against Sam's and he shivered very noticeably. He almost let out a sigh of relief when Jeremy asked, “You cold?” with genuine concern written on his face. Sam nodded and smiled. Sam gave a small gasp when Jeremy's arm slid behind him, his shoulders tensing at the movement until Jeremy turned his body to pull off the thin blanket they always kept hung over the couch or stuffed in the Impala. Sam's legs actually were cold. He relaxed his shoulders and was about to say thanks and that he'd forgotten about the blanket completely when Jeremy threw it over the both of them and started to snuggled under, relaxing into the couch. Sam smiled and did the same, keeping his mind from how cute Jeremy looked wrapped up in the blanket. He thought to himself, “You genius,” not even realizing he said it out loud with a mischievous grin until he heard a small giggle from Jeremy who was hiding his smile under the blanket. Maybe Jeremy thought he'd said it because of being cold and not ulterior motives. Yeah, that's got to be it.  


Jeremy shifted some more, trying to ease into the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him before deciding to pull his feet onto the couch and under the blanket, crossing them and resting his knee against Sam's. He tried not to freak out. It happens. His knee just touched yours, no big deal, stop freaking out he told himself, but when Jeremy leaned on Sam and laid his bare arm against him he took a deep breath and decided to pull his legs up along with Jeremy. When Sam moved his knee Jeremy started to turn to look over at him, but back to the TV once he saw Sam was just getting comfortable. He felt sort of girl-ish sitting like this, but he rested a knee back against Jeremy's and noted the slight twitch at the corner of his lip when he did, putting his leg on top of the other and leaned towards Jeremy, his hands on his legs holding them up.  


When Sam glanced over Jeremy wasn't hiding his smile anymore. Jeremy looked over to catch Sam's eyes, giving a smile that warmed him. Sam kept his gaze, smiling back. His lips fell open when Jeremy's eyes flicked down to his mouth. He dragged his tongue over his lips slowly as Jeremy followed it parting his own lips. The air felt thin. It became harder for Sam to control his breathing as he imagined how soft Jeremy's lips would feel against his own. He couldn't tell if Jeremy was leaning in or if they had always been sitting this close. Did Jeremy want to kiss him? Sam thought. Do I want to actually kiss Jeremy? Sam considered this as Jeremy's eyes started to close. He shifted to lean closer, moving his hand to hover over Jeremy's thigh before resting and giving a definite squeeze. He heard a gasp at the motion and Sam knew it. They were about to kiss. Sam decided he really wanted it to happen.  


Jeremy's thigh was warm under his palm, twitching as he shifted towards Sam. He felt the light brush of Jeremy's lips, warm and slick. He held onto a shiver that wanted to force it's way through him and moved to take the last bit of space between them. Sam felt the smallest jolt through him and a wave of shudders at the small contact. Their lips were just pressing together, one lip slipping into warmth of each other. A heat spread through Sam's chest and grew as Jeremy turned towards him and started moving a knee onto the couch to deepen the kiss. Suddenly there was a loud click of a door opening echoing down the hall. Sam pushed against Jeremy's chest and let out a deep sigh when they pulled back, exchanging a look. He admired Jeremy's lips again before he turning back to the TV, ignoring how much he wanted to punch Dean right now. How long had it even been?  


Dean inched down the hall. Peeking his head out he cleared his throat and entered the living room. Sam didn't hold back a sigh and heard a chuckle from Dean. He felt Jeremy look over to study his expression, but return to the screen as Dean started talking. “Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds,” Dean grinned, eyebrows as high as they could possibly go on his forehead. “Just heading out, don't worry,” Dean gave a wave of his hand and checked his hair in the reflection of the toaster, winking at Sam as he walked to the door. Sam's face heated. He peeked over at Jeremy who was staring down at his lap with a familiar flush to his cheeks too. Dean finally left with a small slam of the door. They both let out loud sighs at the same time as he left and shared a look before bursting into laughter. As their laughs subsided into small happy sighs they looked back at each other. Staring fondly and taking short glances to their lips.


End file.
